


In the Garden of Olives

by DivineNoodles



Series: BangvuE Stardream [1]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), 少女☆歌劇 レヴュースタァライト -Re LIVE- | Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight -Re LIVE- (Video Game), 少女☆歌劇 レヴュー・スタァライト | Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight (Anime)
Genre: Claudine kinda wants to die, Crossover, Double Dating, Dumb Anime Ending, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Gratuitous French, Lisa is having fun, Maya is THAT theater kid, Yukina has never played a video game, a dash of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineNoodles/pseuds/DivineNoodles
Summary: Yukina's half-French cousin comes to visit for a double date. It goes about as well as you'd expect.
Relationships: Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina, Saijou Claudine/Tendou Maya
Series: BangvuE Stardream [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637467
Comments: 31
Kudos: 220





	In the Garden of Olives

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to preemptively apologize to the entire nation of France. I am so, so sorry.

“Oh my goooosh! You two were so cute!”

Lisa was staring at an old photograph of a time bygone (she could tell, considering it was from a disposable camera) -- in it stood Yukina with a karaoke microphone, situated next to a girl with long, curly blonde hair, surrounded by encouraging adults, the two of them smiling as they sang.

“Well, we were young,” said Yukina, the smallest hint of a smile on her face. “Of course, even then we had our dreams well-set.”

It was a crisp summer day, with several clouds drifting lazily through the sky as the two stood outside the train station. Yukina was dressed in a pale sundress, complete with a white-brimmed hat and matching sandals. Lisa, meanwhile, had on a light-blue top that showed her belly-button, along with slim pants and low heels. 

“She’s your cousin, right?” asked Lisa -- despite being Yukina’s childhood friend, she’d had never met this cousin before, even though they apparently lived quite the prolific life. “You said she’s half-French? Does she spend most of the year over there?”

“She lives in Japan, actually,” said Yukina. “She’s working hard to become an actress, so she’s usually busy, but we try to meet every year or so, just to catch up.”

“An actress, huh?” asked Lisa. “Like Kaoru or Chisato?”

Yukina nodded. “She’s been in the business since her youth. She was regarded as a prodigy, I believe. I’ve been to one of her productions before -- she’s quite talented.”

“Woah,” said Lisa with an open-mouthed grin. “I didn’t realize we’d be grabbing food with someone famous!”

“She certainly has the bearing of one with such stature,” said Yukina, with a small sigh. “It borders on arrogance at times.”

“Gotcha. And you said she’s bringing someone with her?”

“Yes…” said Yukina, her eyes drifting off along with her words. “Her… friend.”

The tone with which she said it could have implied anything -- Lisa was naturally curious. “Are we talking like, a  _ friend  _ friend, or… something more?”

“Well…”

Before Yukina could find the right reply, her eyes lit up with recognition. “Ah, that’s them over there.”

Lisa turned to see two tall girls around their age -- one blonde, one brunette -- approaching them with waving arms. The blonde was dressed in a slim white top and a floral print skirt complete with orange neckerchief, while the brunette wore a button-up top and jean shorts. “Yukina,  _ mon cousin! _ It’s been ages!” said the former as she walked up: Lisa half-expected her to do the European thing where people kiss each other on the cheeks, but she just clasped Yukina’s hands tightly. “It’s so good to see you!”

“It’s good to see you as well, Claudine,” said Yukina, nodding with a small smile. “I haven’t seen you since your first-year performance --  _ Starlight _ , was it?”

“Yes, that’s the one.” Claudine turned towards Lisa. “And this is…?”

“Lisa Imai!” she replied, winking. “Bassist for Roselia, and Yukina’s… er, significant other.” She felt herself blush -- she still couldn’t quite get to saying ‘girlfriend,’ even though they’d been dating for a few months now. “Claudine, right?”

“That’s correct,” said Claudine, holding a hand to her chest. “Seisho Music Academy 99th Class, Saijou Claudine, at your service.”

Lisa chuckled a little at the introduction -- she could hardly imagine presenting herself in such a gregarious fashion. She turned to Claudine’s companion. “And you are?”

_ “Bonjour,” _ replied the brunette, emitting an easy confidence. “I am Tendou Maya, also of the Seisho Music Academy 99th Class, and Claudine’s girlfriend.”

Claudine’s entire demeanor flipped on its head in an instant.  _ “Excusez-moi! _ I am  _ not  _ your girlfriend!”

“Oh?” replied Maya with a smirk. “I thought we were going steady.”

“I would never date a rival as loathsome as you!” Claudine shouted, pointing with an indignant finger. “I would sooner see you crushed beneath my heel than see you in a bridal gown, you contemptible woman!”

“Ah, so you’ve imagined me in a wedding dress, have you?”

The enmity flowing between them was palpable. Lisa had to stop herself from laughing at it -- she now understood why Yukina hesitated to describe their relationship earlier: the sparks between them were so hot and fierce that anybody caught in the crossfire would get scorched.

_ “Anyway!”  _ Claudine spat, before turning back to Yukina. “So, we’re going out to lunch, yes?”

Yukina nodded. “I called ahead. We should start heading in that direction if we want to get our table.”

“Of course,” said Maya, elegantly clearing a strand of hair from her face. “It wouldn’t become us to be late.”

The two seemed to be on the same wavelength, and began pacing off without another word. Feeling mild amusement and tepid frustration, respectively, Lisa and Claudine followed.

* * *

Lisa was a little bit worried when she heard that Yukina was handling restaurant reservations -- the singer wasn’t exactly up to date when it came to what was hip and happening, after all. Still, she had insisted on it, and as a result their lunch was happening in a location that nobody probably would have picked as their first choice.

“My, they certainly have a lot of breadsticks here,” said Yukina, nibbling on one with a curious expression. “Won’t having so many stifle one’s appetite?”

“Ahaha, I think they’re just about making sure you have your fill,” said Lisa, trying to be reasonable.

“I find such free appetizers courteous, personally,” said Maya, already on her third breadstick. “What do you say, Saijou Claudine?”

The Frenchwoman was slinking behind her menu, scowling. “Of all the places we could have chosen… why Olive Garden?”

“I apologize, cousin,” said Yukina, bowing her head slightly. “I didn’t realize you had a distaste for Italian food.”

“This slop doesn’t qualify as such!” Claudine snapped. “This ‘cuisine’ is an affront to Italian culture… what in the world is a ‘zoodle,’ for heaven’s sake? Or a meatball pizza bowl?”

“Perhaps you’re simply being close-minded,” said Maya, licking the tips of her fingers with grace and elegance. “Or is the simple act of eating beneath you?”

“Don’t turn my words around on me, you insufferable woman!” Claudine pointed at her indignantly. “Besides, why are you eating so many breadsticks? Any proper stage girl has to watch her figure, doesn’t she?”

“But of course,” said Maya with a smirk. “Every indulgence requires twice as much hard work to overcome. I plan on ordering a Tour of Italy and simply exercising until I work off the excess calories… but I suppose that is an order to tall for you, isn’t it, Saijou Claudine?”

Claudine’s rage increased only further.  _ “Tu enculé!  _ I’ll show you! I can work through the same menu item…  _ with  _ a Caesar Salad, to boot!”

“Oh? I can do the same -- along with a minestrone and some calamari, of course.”

Lisa wasn’t sure whether to feel tickled or concerned by the intensity of the fire raging between the two of them. “Wow, their rivalry sure is fierce,” she whispered to Yukina. “It kind of reminds me of you and Ran.”

Yukina looked a little perplexed. “Are Mitake-san and I rivals?”

_ Ouch.  _ Lisa was glad Ran wasn’t around to hear that one…

(Unbeknownst to her, on the opposite side of the wall their table was attached to, the rest of Afterglow was trying with all their might to restrain their vocalist from throwing hands with her unwitting adversary.)

“Anyway!” Lisa interjected, hoping to cut off the actresses’ bickering, “Tell me about yourself, you two. You’re theater kids, right?”

“That is correct,” Maya replied. “We hope to stand upon the apex of the stage as the Top Star, so that the world may know of our brilliance.”

“Woah... fancy,” said Lisa. “That’s not too different from ourselves, isn’t it, Yukina?”

“Indeed,” Yukina agreed. “Roselia wishes to stand at the summit of the music world. In that respect, our goals are the same.”

Claudine chuckled. “We have always been ones to set our sights high, haven’t we, cousin? And from what I’ve seen, you’re working steadily towards that goal. Considering your age, you have to be among the finest musical performers in the nation.”

“High praise from a silver-medalist,” said Maya.

Before Claudine could properly react to her negging, the waiter came by to take their orders. Lisa kept it light with a garden salad; Yukina requested a classic eggplant parmagiana; and Maya and Claudine kept attempting to outdo each other until they’d each ordered half the menu

“Are stage girls always so… competitive?” asked Lisa.

“Yes, by and large,” Claudine admitted with a sigh. “It’s the nature of the business.”

“Only one can truly reign supreme, after all,” added Maya.

Claudine shot her a glare. “Have you learned nothing, Tendou Maya? If you cannot share the spotlight, then you will perish alone on the stage.”

“Is that you offering to share said spotlight with me, Saijou Claudine?”

Claudine smirked. “Of course -- I would be glad to accept you as my number two.”

Maya chuckled. “As if such a day would ever come.”

“Y-Y’know, Yukina,” Lisa cut in, fearing another escalation, “I think everybody in Roselia is important to the band’s success, don’t you?”

“Truly,” Yukina agreed. “Though if I were to prescribe numbers, you would undoubtedly be number one.”

Lisa felt the heat rising to her face. “Y-Yukina…”

“After all, you’re always the first to arrive at rehearsals,” said Yukina with a nod. “It only makes sense for you to hold that position.”

Lisa couldn’t help but snort at that. It may have not been romantic, or flirtatious… but it was definitely Yukina.

“Ah, speaking of which,” said Maya. “Claudine showed me one of your concerts on video. Absolutely superb work. I was particularly entranced by your vocals -- your singing voice sounds quite like hers.”

“Ahaha, must be in the blood, right?” asked Lisa.

Yukina and Claudine looked at each other quizzically. “...I don’t know how similar it is,” said Yukina. “Claudine is much more animated than myself.”

“And Yukina’s voice soars,” said Claudine, waving dismissively. “We truly aren’t so alike.”

_ I’m not so sure about that…  _ thought Lisa and Maya simultaneously.

Moments later, their food arrived. In the face of the mountain before the stage girls, the musicians’ plates seemed piddly in comparison.

_ “Bon appetit,” _ said Maya, raising her knife and fork.

“That’s not what they say in Italy,” Claudine scoffed, beginning to twirl a forkful of spaghetti onto her spoon.

* * *

Many plates later, they all stumbled out of the restaurant well-fed -- Claudine ready to burst at the seams, Maya with all the poise and control she had when she entered. They continued to contest who the “winner” was until they were well on their way to their next destination, only stopping when Lisa stepped in to declare a draw.

“Well, regardless of who or who not was the victor -- even though it was obviously  _ moi  _ \-- do we have an idea of where we’re going?” asked Claudine.

“I thought we could perhaps see a movie,” said Yukina, brushing her hair to the side. “I admittedly don’t know what activities we all enjoy, so I figured something like this would be appealing enough.”

“We do always enjoy a rousing performance, it’s true,” said Maya.

Yukina nodded. “I figured as such. It’s a musical, as well, which I thought might be to your tastes.”

_ “Bien sûr!” _ Claudine replied. “I adore musicals. Which one did you have in mind?”

They rounded a corner to face the theater, as the glitzy, half-lit letters of the marquee answered Claudine’s question, staring them down with bold, unshaking foreboding:

_ CATS _

“Ahh,” sighed Maya, her expression lighting up at the sight. “This is one of my favorites! An excellent choice, Minato-san.”

“Oh, you know of it?” Yukina replied. “I thought it looked interesting. I’m not versed in such things generally, but something about this one got my attention.”

So she said, but Lisa had to stop herself from giggling at Yukina’s transparency. Of course she would take an interest in a cat-themed musical. Not that Lisa knew anything about it herself, but if an accomplished stage actress like Maya loved it, then surely it would be a good time.

So she thought, until she saw the expression on Claudine’s face. Lips slightly ajar. Eyes glazed. Brow furrowed in deep, dark thought.

“I… I’ve seen that name before.” She said it like an old wizard recounting the sight of an eldritch, almighty god.

Lisa felt whatever ill aura Claudine was emitting begin to spread across her skin. “Is… Is something wrong?”

She could hear the sound of the Frenchwoman swallowing from a half-meter away. “This movie… I don’t know the details, but I hear…  _ things  _ about it.”

“Wh-What kind of things?”

Claudine shook her head. “The theater kids speak of it in hushed whispers, as if saying the name too loudly will invite misfortune…  _ sacre bleu.” _

“Maybe it has a bad rap?” asked Lisa quietly. “I mean, Maya seems to like it a lot--”

“Do not trust that woman’s taste for even a moment,” Claudine snapped. “She tells me  _ The Music Man  _ is high art and I have yet to believe her.”

The two looked over at Yukina and Maya, who were engaged in light conversation about the film as they approached the ticket counter. “Should we stop them?” asked Lisa.

“What else is playing…” Claudine muttered, looking up at the other side of the marquee.

_ Parasite _

“Looks like some kind of horror movie?” asked Lisa. “Pretty sure I’ve heard of it…”

“...Tendou Maya and I do not handle horror in public well,” said Claudine, her already sickened expression sinking further. “Our options are dry.”

Yukina and Maya finished purchasing tickets. Lisa put on the brightest smile she could manage. “Well, best to make the most of it. Maybe it’ll be so bad it’s good?”

Claudine didn’t seem optimistic.  _ “C’est la vie, _ I suppose...”

Maya walked up to the two of them, handing each a ticket. “Well, shall we?”

Lisa and Claudine looked at each other before offering the smallest of shrugs. Surely this movie couldn’t be that bad… right?

* * *

Some things were not meant to be seen.

_ BECAUSE JELLICLES ARE AND JELLICLES DO _

_ JELLICLES DO AND JELLICLES WOULD _

_ JELLICLES WOULD AND JELLICLES CAN _

_ JELLICLES CAN AND JELLICLES DO _

Lisa couldn’t process what she was looking at. Were they cats? Were they humans? Were they monsters? No description seemed correct -- all she could do was try harder and harder to stifle her horrified giggles as the CGI beings on-screen continued to gesticulate in some vagule feline manner, drawing both terror and fascination from within. 

She desperately wanted to fall on the floor in sheer uncomfortable laughter, but had to hold it in -- because next to her, Yukina was watching with absolute rapture, captivated by every single frame on screen. In one sense Lisa couldn’t understand how… but in another, it made almost too much sense. Yukina’s fascination for feline creatures had less to do with appearance and more with behavior… and, regrettably, the actors on screen were acting disturbingly, distressingly cat-like.

Claudine, too, watched with shocked fixation. Only her gaze wasn’t trained solely on the cinema screen, but on the figure of Maya beside her who was -- of all things -- singing along.

“Jellicle cats are queen of the nights~ / Singing at astronomical heights ~ /  Handling pieces from the Messiah~ / Hallelujah, angelical choir~!”

_ WHY DOES SHE KNOW THE WORDS?!?!  _ Claudine’s brain screamed.

Maya seemed to pay her rapt antipathy no mind as she continued singing to herself, quiet enough to not cause a disturbance yet loud enough to still make her presence known. Claudine could see the reflections of the on-screen abominations deep within her deep violet eyes, and for admittedly not the first time in her life wondered what sort of deep, twisted sensibility lurked deep within the soul of Tendou Maya.

They were currently five minutes into the film. There was over an hour and a half to go.

They watched the ensuing carnage in various states of emotional duress -- Yukina with muted wonder, Lisa with uncomfortable hysterics, Claudine with dazed disgust, and Maya with fawning admiration. They watched Rebel Wilson devour tiny CGI cockroaches, Jason Derulo acting distressingly horny, and Idris Elba jiving around without clothes on. It was at once a maelstrom of horrid images too unfathomable to forget, and a blur of absurd acts too incomprehensible to remember. Things like plot, thorough characterization, or even a base point were cast to the wind -- if they were even present in the first place. Perhaps there had been nothing ever intended for this movie but this incomprehensible madness. Like a Lovecraftian horror it demanded explanation, and yet could not be understood by mortal minds.

By the time they got to the showstopping finale of Memory, each was on the cusp of breaking for different reasons. Yukina was quivering her her seat, fighting back the wave of emotion stirring deep inside. Lisa’s sense of revulsion had long been overridden and she now was simply doing her best not to break down into manic guffaws. Claudine’s consciousness was on the verge of blacking out, weary and defeated after so long grappling with the madness before her eyes. And Maya swayed back and forth with each line, her face showing a strained yet overflowing heart about to burst. And as Jennifer Hudson’s poor, mangled rug of a CGI cat-person face continued to mug and moan and wail, she finally belted out the chordal climax that shattered them:

_ TOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUCHHHHHH MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE _

Yukina collapsed into a fit of sobs. Lisa fell out of her chair with silent shrieks of laughter. Claudine’s brain flatlined into a blank mass of unthinking. And Maya took out a handkerchief and gracefully wiped away her tears as she mouthed the song’s remainder to herself, reveling in every single decibel that penetrated her eardrums.

* * *

“What in the name of Charles de Gaulle was that?!” Claudine spat as soon as they exited the theater.

“It certainly was… an experience,” Lisa uttered, her body still convulsing slightly from the desire to giggle.

“I… enjoyed it greatly,” said Yukina, doing her best to mask her sniffles. Lisa had never seen her so emotional. “I never knew musicals could hold such wonders.”

“Truly,” Maya agreed, her eyes still tinged with red. “Even on my fifth watch-through I felt my spirit resonate with what I witnessed on screen.”

_ “You’ve seen Cats FIVE TIMES?!”  _ bellowed Claudine.

_ “Oui,” _ Maya responded. “It’s quickly become one of my favorite films.”

“You… incomprehensible… asinine… impetuous…!” Claudine’s fingers clawed into disbelief. “Do you hold such opinions merely to torment me?!”

“I thought you would like it, ma Claudine,” Maya tutted with a smirk. “It was by the same director as  _ Les Misérables.” _

Claudine gasped.  _ “That  _ movie! That  _ butchering  _ of the musical of my people! I should have known… your ill taste is as prevalent as ever, I see!”

“Perhaps you simply lack a discerning eye, my dear Number Two.”

“Why you…!”

The two continued to trade barbs as they entered the theater’s bathroom together. Lisa and Yukina stood outside, the former composing herself as she offered a handkerchief to Yukina, who politely refused it.

“Did you… enjoy the movie?” asked Yukina. “You seemed to be smiling when I glanced over at you.”

“Well…” Lisa considered her feelings for a moment, distracted by the earnestness in Yukina’s gaze. “...I, uh, definitely had a good time.”

Yukina broke into a wide grin -- a sight rarer than anyone knew. “I’m glad. I wanted to watch something we’d both like.”

“Yukina…” Lisa felt the awkwardness inside her chest melt as she smiled back.

Suddenly, the edges of their hands brushed against one another. Fighting the urge to retract, Yukina gingerly enfolded her fingers around Lisa’s own, facing away. “Um… Lisa?”

Lisa felt her cheeks warm as she fluttered her eyelids. “Y-Yeah?”

Yukina’s eyes panned to meet hers. “I want you to know that… you’re  _ my _ jellicle choice.”

“Ah-- Awwww…” Lisa replied, a complicated cocktail of warmth and embarrassment bubbling up inside. “You… you’re my jellicle choice, too.”

It was the happiest Lisa had ever seen her.

After several minutes of vibrating in quiet happiness, the two faced the bathroom door. “They’re taking a while, huh…” said Lisa.

“Perhaps there’s a line.”

“I dunno, the theater was pretty empty.”

“Hmm… I’ll go check.”

Yukina tenderly pulled away from Lisa’s grasp and entered the bathroom, turning the corner inside to see Claudine and Maya making out against the wall.

“You really are… an insufferable woman…” Claudine murmured between kisses.

“Ohoho… who’s a little kitten now?” Maya replied, stroking her across the chin.

_ “Ferme ta guele  _ and kiss me harder, you… you…”

“Big cat?”

Claudine growled. “I cannot tell if I love or detest that about you.”

Maya smirked. “You know the answer to that,  _ mon chaton.” _

And then they started snogging again.

Yukina watched the scene unfold with crossed arms.  _ Impeccable… is this improv? They truly appear to be in the throes of a romantic tryst…  _ She nodded as if in understanding.  _ Stage girls are truly in a class of their own, to be able to perform at will like this. _

It took about twelve more seconds of French kissing before Claudine -- back against the wall -- finally noticed Yukina, her eyes growing wide as she hurled Maya away from her. “Y-Yukina! How long have you been standing there?”

“Perhaps a minute or so.” Yukina applauded. “A truly admirable performance from both of you, I must say.”

Claudine’s spirit appeared to escape through her gaping mouth. Maya, meanwhile, bowed courteously. “Thank you kindly. Even praise from a laywoman bolsters our spirits -- even if we must always strive to do better.”

“Of course,” said Yukina. “That is the very nature of performance, is it not?”

Maya clasped her hands together. “I’m glad you understand, Minato-san.”

“Likewise, Tendou-san.”

The two exchanged resonant glances as they exited the restroom. Claudine meandered out with her shoulders sinking, Lisa providing a silent yet comforting shoulder rub in an effort to assuage her spirits.

“Do you two wish to go anywhere else?” asked Maya as they left the theater. “I know it’s getting late, but perhaps there’s time to squeeze in one more activity.”

“I personally wish this day would fade from my memory as quickly as possible...” Claudine muttered under her breath.

Yukina didn’t hear her. “Perhaps karaoke? I know we all have backgrounds in music.”

“I don’t know if there are any parlors around here, unfortunately,” said Maya. “Any one far enough away to require a train station likely isn’t worth the hassle.”

“Hmm…”

Suddenly, Lisa perked up with an idea. “Hey, I think I saw an arcade on the way here -- I bet they have some rhythm games. Why don’t we check it out?”

Maya and Yukina both looked at her blankly. “Rhythm games…?”

“Do you two never leave your houses?” asked Claudine with a sigh. “Never mind that… an arcade sounds like a good way to wind down. I have no objections.”

“Ako and Rinko often enjoy such places,” said Yukina, finger on her chin. “I suppose it might be worthwhile to learn about them.”

“It sounds as if there’s a consensus,” said Maya. “Let’s be off, then.”

* * *

It was an unfamiliar sight for some of them -- the dim overhead lights accented by the million blinks and glares of arcade cabinets, the perpetual stir of clanking plastic and stomping feet through the air, and the dingy day-old smell of… well, something that had spilled on the floor. Regardless, it was a good place to unwind after what they had just experienced.

“It’s been a while since I’ve been to an arcade,” said Lisa, looking around at the array of setups with mild nostalgia. “I used to be a bit of a DDR fiend back in middle school, actually.”

“Truly?” asked Claudine. “I was the best in my class at that game… perhaps we can have a bout.”

Lisa wanted to snort at the usage of the word ‘bout,’ but held herself back. “Sounds like a plan. Although we should probably get these two situated first…”

Yukina and Maya looked around as if they had stumbled across a new civilization, taking in their surroundings with blank expressions. “A curious place,” said Maya, examining the row of crane games lining the ground floor, approaching one machine that featured a Mr. White pillow. “I didn’t realize you could win prizes here.”

Claudine snickered. “Perhaps, but they lure you in with the appearance of an easy victory while forever lying frustratingly out of reach.” As she spoke, Maya plopped a 100 yen coin into the machine. “It can take many tries to so much as--”

_ DINGALINGALING _

_ “WINNER!” _

The sound of Mr. White falling into the drop slot silenced Claudine as Maya pulled out the pillow with a satisfied nod. “Ah… I believe Kagura-san would appreciate this. I’ll give it to her when we return to the dorm.”

Lisa was pretty sure she could see Claudine’s capillaries boiling under her skin. “You… I…!” Her frustration seemed to steam away after a moment or two.  _ “...Ça ne fait rien.” _

Yukina turned to Lisa. “I believe you mentioned something called ‘rhythm games’?”

“Oh, yeah! They’re up on the fourth floor -- come on, I’ll show you.”

Lisa led them all up to the rhythm game area, where the noises and tracks from dozens of different machines all blended and meshed in midair to form a pure blare of noise. “There’s lots of different kinds -- some have you mashing buttons in time with the music, some have you dance with your feet… there’s even one that’s like a taiko drum!”

“Interesting…” said Yukina. “I find it fascinating that there’s an entire genre of game dedicated to playing songs in time.”

“Yeah, there’s even some for your phone,” said Lisa. “Those kinds can suck your money up real bad, though…”

“And arcades don’t?” asked Claudine.

“Ahaha, good point.”

Maya surveyed the collection of games with a discerning eye, arms crossed as she scanned. 

“Finding something to your tastes, Tendou Maya?” asked Claudine, chuckling. “Whatever you chose, know that I’ll best you in it -- mark my words.”

After a moment of contemplation, Maya pointed to a somewhat obscured corner of the floor. “I would like to play that one.”

The other three tracked her finger to find the machine she pointed at:  _ Guitar Hero Arcade. _

“Ooh, I dunno if I’ve seen this one before,” said Lisa as they paced up. “Is it American? It kinda reminds me of Gitadora…”

“So this is the battleground you’ve chosen, Tendou Maya.” Claudine dramatically motioned towards her. “Even in the realm of rock ‘n’ roll, I shall prove my--”

“I never said I was challenging you.”

The wind was taken from Claudine’s sails. “Wh-What?”

“Indeed.” Maya stood tall and imperiously, the corner of her mouth ever so slightly upturned. “The one I wish to challenge is none other than--” She swiveled towards her mark and pointed with all the force and theatricality that befitted her position. “--You, Minato Yukina!”

A strong breeze swept low over the ground from where Maya pointed, sending their hair billowing. Even so, Yukina remained steadfast, her stoic expression ironclad as she tossed her hair behind her shoulder. “Me, Tendou-san?”

Maya nodded. “You said it earlier, did you not? Roselia wishes to stand at the summit of the music world… surely a challenge such as this is but another obstacle in your path -- a chance for you to grow.”

“Um…” Lisa smiled nervously. “I-I’m sorry, I don’t see how an arcade game has anything to do with--”

Yukina held an arm in front of her. “Peace, Lisa.”

“Yukina?”

Yukina turned back towards Maya. “You are absolutely correct, Tendou-san. If we wish to be at our utmost strength, then it is imperative that we face any challenge before us.” Her stare narrowed. “I accept.”

Tension struck the air between them.

The aura they emitted upon donning their plastic instruments was fierce. On one side stood a young actress of domineering poise, with all the shine and luster of a swan in the morning sun. On the other stood a talented vocalist of quiet strength, bearing the dignity and beauty of a rose that bloomed at midnight. Lisa and Claudine watched with beating hearts as Maya strummed down to the last song listed in game:  _ Through the Fire and Flames  _ by Dragonforce.

“How strange…” said Maya, her smile growing wider. “It’s been some time since I’ve felt such bristling anticipation.”

“What a coincidence,” Yukina replied coolly. “I was about to say the same.”

The two faced the screen with hardened focus as the tracks popped up for them to see. Lisa and Claudine felt their breaths hitch in their throats. As the colored frets began to slide down from the distance, Maya and Yukina took a stance, raised their axes high in the air, and

_ taptaptpatptapatpatp _

missed every note.

“Ah. Hm. Hm?” muttered Maya. “Strange… I’m pushing the buttons on the neck, but it isn’t registering them.”

“Peculiar,” said Yukina. “I’m doing the same. Perhaps the machine is malfunctional?”

Lisa watched with a blank grin, unsure what to do or think. Claudine, meanwhile could barely maintain her balled up fists of indignation as she shouted:

_ “You’re supposed to strum, you fools!” _

The confrontation would end in a draw at 0 points each.

* * *

The next hour was spent sampling the arcade’s finest. Yukina seemed to fare a bit better with the simple tap-button rhythm games, having some mild fun with Beatmania on easy difficulty. Maya took a great interest in the fighting games, engaging in a few rounds of Tekken with the most dignified button-mashing the world had ever seen.. And Claudine and Lisa had their fiercely contested DDR showdown, ending in the latter’s victory. (“Even against others, you can’t seem to find the top spot,” said Maya -- which led to Lisa restraining Claudine from strangling her.) They concluded with a trip to the purikura station, where they were able to print out some lovely, glittering photos that they each stuck in their wallets.

Well tuckered out, the four of them sauntered out of the arcade and into the orange-tinged evening, making for the train station with low conversation. “Phew! That was a pretty good way to spend a Sunday, I’d say,” said Lisa.

Despite her earlier grumbling, Claudine now smiled easily. “I’d agree. It was wonderful to see Yukina again -- and good to meet you, Imai-san.”

“Please,” she replied with a wink, “call me Lisa.”

A chuckle. “Very well, Lisa.  _ Enchantée.” _

Ahead of them, two women with prideful dispositions took measured strides forward, each bearing a regality that far exceeded their years.

“Minato Yukina…” Maya tossed her hair around as the evening wind threw it to the gales. “For the first day of our meeting, I can already tell much about you.”

“Oh?” asked Yukina, her silver locks flowing through the air. “And what is that?”

Maya closed her eyes in contemplation. “On the surface, you appear aloof, perhaps even cold… and yet, there burgeons a passion deep inside. One that yearns to make itself heard around the world.”

Yukina’s index finger met her chin. “Interesting. And what of yourself, Tendou-san?”

“Hm?”

“You appear to be a collected, graceful young woman, but I can see the blaze within your eyes,” said Yukina. “It seeks not mere acknowledgement or success, but a pure, unblemished victory… one that will never be satiated with the status of a runner-up.”

Maya chuckled. “I see… how interesting.”

The wind seemed to pick up as they arrived at the train station. The two girls, flanked by their partners, faced each other with dignified postures.

“Perhaps we both crave the spotlight,” said Maya.

“Or perhaps we simply don’t like to lose,” said Yukina.

Another laugh. “Whatever the case…” Maya extended a hand. “...We should encourage each other on our respective goals.”

Yukina contemplated the outstretched hand for a moment before grasping it. “Yes. Of course.”

They had a firm shake before nodding in mutual understanding. Claudine came over to give Yukina a hug goodbye. “I apologize for her manner of speaking, cousin… I ask everyday why she’s like this.”

“I don’t mind,” said Yukina, reciprocating the motion. “It was good to see you, Claudine.”

“And you as well, Yukina.”

Lisa waved goodbye as the two stage girls approached the station entrance, Yukina already ascending the stairs back to the street level. “Bye~! It was great meeting you!”

“Same to you!” called Claudine.  _ “Au revoir!” _

Lisa turned and jogged up the stairs to meet Yukina. And just as they were about to turn onto the sidewalk…

“Minato Yukina! Imai Lisa!”

Lisa pivoted on her heel, while Yukina merely glanced around her shoulder to lock gazes with Tendou Maya, whose eyes bore into hers from meters upon meters away as she spoke:

“I’ll see you at the summit.”

Slowly, surely, the corners of Yukina’s lips curled into a smile. “...Yes. Surely you will.”

And with a final flourish, they each sank into the evening, as their respective girlfriends followed in their wake, their brilliance and devotion lingering in each other's minds long past the sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> ..........................Yeah.
> 
> A while back on Twitter I was having a conversation about Revue songs that Bandori should cover, and somehow the discussion turned into the topic of a YukiLisa KuroMaya double date... and of course, because I'm me I just had to make that idea as cursed as possible.
> 
> Anyway you may notice this is the first fic in a series! I've toyed with the concept of Bandori/Revue crossovers for months now (you could get a good amount of mileage out of seiyuu jokes alone) so I'm definitely gonna be writing more in the future! I'll give you a taste of some of the concepts I have in mind right now:
> 
> -Kanon and Hikari becoming jellyfish buddies  
> -Kaoruko and Arisa pissing each other off  
> -Ichie and Moca engaged in a prank war  
> -Sayo and Fumi mutually sorting out their sibling issues  
> -Kaoru and Junna engaging in lively Shakespearean discussion
> 
> And much more!
> 
> Twitter: @DivineNoodles  
> CuriousCat: DivineNoodles


End file.
